


Being Loved

by p1930n



Series: Storms. [2]
Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, boku no hero, mha
Genre: Other, Tenya being the best friend smh, Wholesome, a little angsty, ig storms part two??, mainly fluff, tenya/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1930n/pseuds/p1930n
Summary: After the first time tenya hid in your arms during a storm, it became a constant. Soon you found yourself coming to him.
Relationships: Reader/Tenya Iida, Tenya Iida/Reader
Series: Storms. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Being Loved

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK I CANT WRITE HAHAHA  
> welcome to pidge being able to write one thing over and over again and still not liking it  
> please give me a will to live

Storms. They were always fun. The sound of the rain pouring, the wind whipping and the thunder and lightning scaring the hell out of a man named Tenya Iida. Of course you didn’t like that the thunder and lightning scared him, but you couldn’t deny that you liked the times he would come to your dorm in hopes for comfort. You never minded when he’d knock on your door in the middle of the night because he woke up to thunder and now he couldn’t sleep. You never minded holding him as you watched movies together in hopes for a distraction for both of you. Ultimately, you never minded being there for him.

Most nights he’d come to you because of storms. But tonight you were on your way to him, wrapped in your blanket. Not only had it been a rough day for you, the aggressive storm wasn’t helping. You doubted Tenya was awake since he hadn’t arrived at your door yet, but you needed him badly. So you knocked on the door. You waited for him to open it, shaking slightly. Everything was overwhelming and all you needed was the comfort. You listened for his footsteps, or at least anything to indicate he was on his way. 

You couldn’t hear anything over the storm, but once the door opened, you threw yourself inside and into the safety of the arms of Tenya Iida. You could’ve sworn you heard him laugh softly as he pulled you close, rubbing your back. He managed to lead you over to his bed where the two of you sat down. He whispered soft reassurances in your ear, clearly trying to keep himself calm as well. “Hey, (Y/N), It’s okay. I’m here now. We’re together. The storm can’t hurt you. It can’t hurt me either. We’re safe.” He was also reassuring himself.

“I know that. I was the one who told you all of that. I just...I knew you would need the comfort so I came to help you.” You lied. He didn’t need to know that you were also scared. He hadn’t known the first time you helped him and he didn’t need to know this time. Tenya chuckled as he pulled you a bit closer. “Of course, (Y/N). You want to stay with me? You know, so you can take care of me?” 

You nodded and held him tightly. You knew everything was going to be okay, especially since he was there. “Okay. How about I turn a movie or a show on and we can just relax? Does that sound okay?” You answered with a soft “yes.” 

Tenya carefully moved so he could grab his laptop to play a movie. “Which one would you like to watch? Or do you want me to choose?” You shrugged. Ultimately you could care less. You just wanted Tenya to hold you. “I’m taking that as a vote for wanting me to choose.” So he pulled up the movies he downloaded and selected a Disney movie. 

You looked up at him, smiling a bit. “The nightmare before Christmas? I didn’t suspect you as someone with class~” You teased, which earned you a soft shove. “I have a lot of class, in fact I have the most class out of everyone you have ever known!” 

You laughed and hugged him. “I would’ve expected less from you, like the sonic movie.” Tenya had the most offended look on his face, putting his hand to his heart. “The sonic movie is very classy! In fact it is so classy that I'd never expect you to understand!” 

You couldn’t help it and you Burst out into laughter at the statement. You knew he was just messing around with you, of course in an attempt to make you laugh. And god it worked. His arms wrapped around your waist as he started laughing too. But you both calmed down soon enough. 

He started the movie and soon you felt at peace. You knew Tenya was going to be there for you for as long as he could and you knew he was always willing to help you. Tenya reached for his blanket and carefully covered the two of you. You listened to the movie as you closed your eyes, taking in the fact that Tenya was holding you. He was doing what you would always do for him. And when you thought about it. Really all you ever had to do was ask. 

If opening up to tenya about being scared meant you’d end up like this, then you would be willing to do it all the time. Of course, he would do anything you would do for him, that’s what best friends are for, right? That’s what they do. But you couldn’t help but hope that one day, you didn’t have to ask. That one day you falling asleep in his bed was the norm. That one day, he’d kiss you goodnight and tell you that he loved you. But in a way you doubted that day would ever come. But there was no reason to doubt anymore. 

Besides, Tenya knew that you found comfort in his arms. And truly, that was enough for both of you.


End file.
